The hounds are hunting
by Skovko
Summary: Carrie Winters is at a party when she meets Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. At first they are trying to drive her crazy but she doesn't back down.
1. Looking real fine tonight, babe

Carrie was walking towards the entrance of the supermarket. She was wearing a short black skirt and a purple corsage. She could see the three large guys standing outside opening beers and they noticed her too.

 _"Great, probably time for an idiot parade,"_ she thought.

"Looking real fine tonight, babe," said the guy with the shortest hair as she walked passed them.

She pretended not to hear him and walked inside the supermarket. She went to the candy isle and found a big box of filled chocolates. She took it and went to buy it. As she walked out of the supermarket, the three guys were still there.

"Still looking fine tonight, babe," the same guy as before said.  
"And you're still an idiot," Carrie answered without looking at him.  
"Uh, burned," one of the other guys said.

He had long hair with a slight tough of blond on the edges of the right side. He must have had it bleached at some point. She could hear them laugh. The last guy also had long dark hair.

They started walking behind her and she felt uneasy. Were they stalking her? She looked nervously over her shoulder. The first guy took the word again.

"Yeah, we're stalking you. You didn't talk nice to me before. Now I'm angry," he said.

His tone didn't sound angry though, more like he was joking. She looked at the third man who hadn't yet spoken. There was a calm in his eyes and she was searching for some sort of answer in them and he noticed it.

"Don't worry. We just happen to go this way too. Do you want us to pass you and walk in front of you instead?" He asked.

She stopped without answering, giving him a thankful look.

"Come on, guys," he said and gave each of his friends a push.

They walked pass her. The first one turned around and looked at her.

"I still think you're looking fine tonight," he said.

As he turned his head away from her, she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was always nice with a compliment, although he had scared her a bit.

She walked behind the three guys. She could hear them talk and have fun. It sounded like they were heading to a party. So was she. She was heading for a 30 year old birthday. She didn't know the birthday boy too well. She had only met him a couple of times. His name was Jason and he had recently started dating her best friend Ava. Ava had invited her to Jason's birthday. She wouldn't know anyone else but Ava. She always got a bit nervous around new crowds but she usually ended up having a good time. The chocolate box was her present for Jason. He loved filled chocolates in all variants.

"You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled to herself as she saw the three guys in front of her turn to walk up to Jason's house. "What are the odds?"

She took a deep breath and turned too. The guys went inside the house. She stopped a couple of metres before reaching the frontdoor. She had to gather herself before entering. Ava had seen her from the window and she came out to greet her.

"Are you okay, honey?" Ava asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, honey. You know me. I just need to take a deep breath. And it doesn't really help that those three guys who just entered have been kind of stalking me from the supermarket and then it appears they were going here too." Carrie answered.  
"I don't know them. I actually don't know half of the people inside but Jason seemed happy that they showed up so they must be good friends of his," Ava said while walking down to Carrie.

The girls hugged.

"Ready?" Ava asked.  
"Ready," Carrie replied.

They went inside.


	2. Are you a slut?

She took off her shoes and went inside the livingroom. It was already filled with people. The three guys from before were standing together and they all spotted her as soon as she entered. She could see them start laughing a bit. Apparently they found the situation just a comic as she did. She went to a corner to get a grasp of the situation. She looked around to see the different people there. Her eyes was searching for Jason so she could give him the box of chocolate.

Suddenly the sassy guy came over to her.

"Are you a slut?" He asked.  
"Excuse me?!" She said in a hard tone.  
"You know, a slut, a whore, someone who sleeps around and maybe gets paid for it," he said.  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

She had to restrain herself from yelling so she wouldn't get all eyes in the room on her.

"So is that a yes or no?" He just replied back in his sassy tone.  
"No!" She hissed.  
"Okay, good to know. I wouldn't judge you if you were though. Anyway, I'm Dean Ambrose," he said.  
"I'm Carrie Winters," she said a bit dumbfounded.  
"Hello Carrie. Sorry for before. The guys and I just made a bet about which one of us who could drive you most crazy. Please let me know if I win," he said and then he just turned around and walked over to his friends again.

 _"Weird people,"_ she thought.

Her eyes scanned the room again and she noticed Jason. She waved at him. He came over and gave her a hug. She gave him the box of chocolates.

"Hell yeah, this is gonna be so good tomorrow when I'm hung over. Thanks Carrie," he said.  
"You're welcome," she answered.

He went over to Ava, leaving her alone again.


	3. Are you a virgin?

As soon as Jason had left her in the corner, the guy with the hint of blond in his hair came over to her.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.  
"Oh my god, what is wrong with you guys?" She blurted out.  
"So I take that as a no," he said.  
"Seriously, what is wrong with you? Have I done anything to you or are you always finding the most out of place girl to annoy?" She said in a hard tone.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought Dean already explained about our bet," he said.  
"He did but you're still damn weird," she answered.  
"I know. That's kind of the idea. Anyway, I'm Seth Rollins," he said.  
"I'm Carrie Winters," she answered.

She couldn't help but smile at him. These guys definately were weird but there was something about them. She had never been treated like this before and somewhere down the line, it was so funny.

"So, you're not a slut and you're not a virgin. Somewhere in between then?" He asked.  
"What's next? Will your friend over there ask me if I've had sex with an alien?" She asked back.  
"I don't know. He might," he laughed.  
"Oh, please don't," she said.  
He winked at her.  
"I'll be back later," he said and went back to his two friends.

"I've ended up in la-la land," she mumbled to herself.

She went to the table with alcohol and opened a green bacardi breezer. She went back to her corner so she could look more at all the people in the room.


	4. Have you had sex with an alien?

She took a sip of her drink. The last of the three guys was suddenly next to her.

"Hi, I'm Roman Reigns," he said and smile.  
"That's it?" She blurted out.  
"I'm sorry if my name isn't good enough for you. Normally people introduce themselves back," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm Carrie Winters. Your friends have been giving me a hard time so I thought you might ask me if I've had sex with an alien or something like that," she said.  
"Well, have you?" He asked.  
"Have I what?" She asked back.  
"Had sex with an alien?" He asked and smiled teasingly.  
"Oh, screw you," she answered but she couldn't help but smile back.  
"We're just messing with you," he said.  
"I kind of figured that out," she said.  
"Now I'll be the perfect gentleman and bid the fair lady farewell," he said, then grabbed her hand and kissed it before going back to his friends.

She emptied her drink fast. This evening was going weird so fast but she had to admit that she liked the attention from the three guys. She put the empty bottle on a table and went to go out on the balcony. No one was out there. It was already dark outside. It was Autumn and the sun was going down early but it wasn't cold outside. She pushed the door as close as possible so it was ajar. She could still hear the music and the people through the open crack.


	5. My feet was here first

She heard the door open and someone enter the balcony. She didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. She probably didn't know them anyway. She heard several people enter the balcony and the door was shut ajar again.

"You're still looking real fine tonight, babe," she heard Dean's voice behind her.

She turned around and saw all three guys out there. Roman was carrying a breezer that he handed her.

"Here you go, Carrie," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.

There was a table and four chairs on the balcony. Dean immetiately sat down on one and swung his legs up on another one.

"Oh Carrie, I can carry you into my bedroom," he started singing.

She gave him a harsh look.

"No thanks, I don't wanna get my evening spoiled by that small dick of yours," she said.

Roman and Seth laughed out loud.

"You got burned!" Seth yelled at Dean, then turned his attention to her. "Give me a high five, girl."

He put up his hand in the air and she high fived him.

Seth and Roman went to sit down as well.

"Come sit with us," Roman said.

She went to the chair occupied by Dean's feet. She looked annoyed at him.

"What? My feet was here first. Go sit on Seth or Roman," he said.

She looked around at the other two men.

"You wanna sit here?" Roman gently asked and stood up to hand her the chair.  
"No, sit down. I'm not a prude," she answered.

He sat back down and she went over to sit on his lap.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Seth asked out in the air and then finished his beer.


	6. Challenged by a girl

They were talking for a little while, getting to know each other. Although Dean could be a pain in the ass, there was still something charming about him. Seth and Roman also had a lot of charm to them and she enjoyed the company of all three men.

"Sorry, you're not heavy but my legs are starting to kill me," Roman said in an apologizing voice.  
"My turn," Seth said and clapped his hands on his thighs to invite her over.

She went over and sat on his lap instead. He placed his hands on each of her thighs slowly caressing her inner thighs with his fingers. She blushed but she didn't push away his hands. Roman and Dean couldn't help but see what was going on.

"She likes it, Seth. Her face is all red," Dean laughed.

She felt embarrassed and immetiately stood up and walked a few steps away from Seth.

"Thanks a lot, asshole," Seth sneered at Dean.

"You wanna sit on my lap too?" Dean asked.  
"No thanks," she answered.  
"Aw, come on. I'll promise not to stick my dick into your back," he said in his so familiar sassy voice.  
"No thanks, I'm fine," she said in a bit higher tone.  
"Or maybe you wanna sit on my dick instead?" He asked.  
"That's it!" She yelled.

She went over to him fast, bent down and grabbed his shirt with both hands. Her face was close to his.

"You had a stupid bet about which one of you could drive me the most crazy. Guess what, you win. Now it's my time and you better fucking play along. Or are you too chicken shit to be challenged by a girl?" The words came out of her mouth fast.

He didn't blink once.

"I accept," he calmly answered.  
"Fine. Let's see if you can keep that dick down that you constantly talk about. If you can, you win. If it goes up, I win," she said.

He looked a bit confused. She dragged him up to his feet and into the livingroom by his shirt. People around them could see something was about to go on so they slowly moved away from the center of the room. She took out a chair and put it in the middle of the room.

"Sit!" She commanded.

He sat down. She turned to face Ava across the room.

"Honey, put on Sex Metal Barbie," she said.  
"Hell yeah," Ava said and hurried to find her In This Moment album and put on the song, Carrie had demanded.


	7. Payback

"You're not allowed to touch," she said.

He just stuck out his tongue at her. The song started and she slowly started moving her body. She danced seductive in front of him to begin with.

"This is easy," she heard him say over the song.

 _"Yeah, you just wait,"_ she thought.

He had no way of knowing that she could give one hell of a lapdance but he was about to find out. She danced seductive and sexy and several of the men in the room were whistling and shouting. She felt aroused. She didn't care that she didn't know anyone. Her focus at this moment was only on him. She had to teach him a leasson.

She went over and started dancing around him. Her body going up and down, tempting him. She finally ended up on his lap and she gave the lapdance of her life. It didn't take long before she felt his dick rise. She could feel his erection through his pants and her thin panties and it turned her on.

"Fuck," he mumbled and looked at her with begging eyes. "Please don't move. I don't want anybody to see this."

At this time she didn't care. He had been annoying her several times this evening. Now it was time for a bit of payback. She took his head in her hands and gently kissed him on his lips.

"I win," she said with an evil smile on her face and then stood up, exposing him to entire room.

Everyone started laughing and his face went red. Never had she seen anyone get off a chair that fast. He ran to the balcony. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Seth. He was laughing to hard.

"I have never seen Dean being embarrassed like that. Thank you," he laughed.  
"My pleasure," she answered.

Roman went over to them with beers and breezers in his arms.

"We better go check on him," he said.  
"I don't think he wants to see me again," she said.  
"But we do, so come along," he said.

They went out to the balcony where Dean was sitting on a chair, sulking.


	8. Do you still wanna play?

Seth and Roman were still laughing while they sat down and put the drinks on the table.

"Yeah, haha, real funny," Dean said sarcastically.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." She began but he pushed her hand away.  
"Just go away," he said.  
"No, I won't. I'm sorry that you're mad about what I did but you had it coming. You've been kind of an asshole several times this evening," she said.

It suddenly went so fast. He flew up from the chair and grabbed her under her arms. She felt her feet lift from the floor and she got scared. He carried her a few steps to the wall of the house and slammed her up against it.

"Who's laughing now?" He yelled at her.

There she was hanging in the air up against the wall. She was scared but she wasn't about to let this man know.

"Dean, come on," Seth tried saying.  
"Shut up!" Dean yelled.  
"Dean, put her down!" Roman said in a demanding voice.

Both Seth and Roman had gotten up from their chairs as well. Dean swung her away from the wall and pushed her body down on the table. He was standing between her legs while holding her arms down on each side of her.

"Have you had enough or do you wanna play some more?" He asked in a low voice.

She didn't know what came over her. She suddenly stopped feeling scared. There was something in his low tone and his way of holding her down that turned her on so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I wanna keep playing," she said.

She gave him a dirty look. She could see he tried his best to look angry but he had to give up.

"Damn it, girl. Stop turning me on like that," he said.

He bent down and kissed her and she let him. She was hoping for more but after the kiss he just let go off her arms and went back to his chair. Roman reached his hand out and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, that was actually fun," she answered and she meant it.

He gently stroked her cheek.

"Are you always that crazy or are we just lucky?" He asked and laughed.  
"I bet we're lucky," Seth said from behind her.

He walked over and stood right behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck. She was still looking Roman in the eyes while this was going on. He leaned in and kissed her and she let it happen.

What was going on? She was kissing Roman while Seth was kissing her neck and somewhere close she could hear Dean.

"You still wanna play with us?" He asked.


	9. We're gonna have so much fun

She felt Seth's hand go up her skirt. He touched her ass while still kissing her neck. She stopped kissing Roman and looked at him.

"Not here," she said.  
"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.  
"I don't care. Somewhere away from here," she answered.  
"Alright," he said.

Seth stopped touching her and grabbed her hand instead. They went into the livingroom. Dean called a cab while they were putting on their shoes.

Outside they were all waiting for the cap together. It felt a bit awkward but it was a good kind of awkward. Dean came over to her and leaned in.

"We're gonna have so much fun," he whispered in her ear and kissed her.

The cab came. Roman went to sit in the front seat. She was sitting at the back seat between Seth and Dean. They didn't waste any time. Both men were touching her thighs, slowly moving their hands upwards but without crossing the line in the cap. Seth leaned in and kissed and bit her neck.

 _"What am I doing? This is crazy,"_ she thought but she couldn't stop it.

She didn't want to stop it.


	10. I think she likes it

She didn't know which one of the guys the house belonged to and she didn't care. She was about to do something she had never done before: be with three guys at the same time. She kicked off her shoes in the hallway. Roman took her hand and led her into the livingroom.

He took off her corsage and started kissing her. She felt someone kneel down beside them and her skirt was pulled down. She opened her eyes and saw Seth down there. She closed her eyes again and felt her panties being pulled down as well. Seth's hand teasingly went up her thigh until it reached her private area. He started touching her clit and she moaned a bit. She felt Dean behind her. He was unhooking her bra. It fell to the floor as well. He went to his knees as well. He bit her buttocks and she let out a sigh of pleasure. Roman grabbed her hair with one hand, still kissing her, while the other started playing with her breasts. Seth leaned in and started licking her. Dean's hands went for her holes. Two fingers went up her pussy and two fingers went in her ass and she started moaning loader.

"I think she likes it, boys," Dean said.

Roman stopped kissing her and bent down to suck on one of her nipples. Seth and Dean kept at it with their tongue and fingers. She leaned her head a bit backwards. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm cumming," she moaned.

She felt the orgasm float through her body and she gave herself to it. All three guys stopped what they were doing. Seth and Dean got on the feet again. She looked at them with lust in her eyes.

"I wanna go first," Dean said.


	11. You're fun to play with

"So, you still wanna play?" Dean asked in his sassy tone.

She gave him a sexy glance.

"Bring it on," she said.

He smiled a bit evil and pushed her forcefully over to the table.

"I wanna continue where we left off," he said.

He pushed her down on the table on her back. He was standing between her legs. He took off his shirt and opened his pants. He dropped his pants to the floor and she could see his erection. He teased her a couple of seconds, rubbing the head of his dick against her clit.

"Just fuck me already," she cried out.

He laughed and forcefully pushed his dick inside her. He lifted her legs up on his shoulders and started moving in and out.

She didn't notice Seth and Roman undress themselves. Suddenly Seth was next to her naked. He grabbed her head and turned it to the side. His dick went in her mouth. She started sucking right away and he started moaning. Dean kept fucking her for a few more minutes and then he came.

"Oh wow, boys, that is some high class pussy," he said.

Seth pulled out of her mouth and helped her up from the table.

"Turn around," he said.

She did as she was told. He pushed her down on the table again, feet still on the floor though. She felt his dick go inside her pussy. She started moaning again. Seth grabbed her hips and started slamming his body against her with all his force. It felt like he was trying to fuck her to pieces. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was fucking her so hard that it hurt and she was loving every second of it. She heard him moan out load as he came.

She didn't get a chance to stand up by herself as he removed himself from her. Roman was there fast pulling her up by the hair.

 _"The gentle giant does have a dark, sexy side,"_ she thought as he dragged her to the couch.

He sat down.

"Ride me," he demanded.

She put her legs on each side of him and slid down on his dick. He was bigger than Seth and Dean. She started riding him as fast as she could. His nails went into her buttocks. Seth came up behind her. He put two fingers into her ass while she was fucking Roman. It felt so good. Seth moved his fingers in and out while Roman's dick went in and out her pussy. She loved it. She came again and her body went forward, her head leaning on Roman's shoulder. At the same time he came. Seth gently pulled out his fingers.

"Holy shit, guys, that was... intense," she said while breathing heavily.

Dean walked over to her and his face came close to her.

"You're fun to play with. Can we do it again sometime?" He asked.


End file.
